Sitting up in my room
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: Hmm... a Fujimaki... my first fic with this pairing... read it... it's a songfic thats for sure... tell me what ya think


Title: Sitting Up In My Room1/1  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Pairing: FujiMaki  
  
Archive: FF.net. eventually  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com. Song by Brandy ---Sittin' Up In My Room  
  
~*~  
  
Aaa. the first day we met, on the courts.  
  
*Seems like ever since, the first day we met*  
  
At first you were my greatest rival, a threat to my skills, in fact you still are, but.  
  
*There is no one else I think of more than you*  
  
At first it was your marvelous plays, but time has a way of evolving things. Soon enough it was your tan, you hair, your eyes and your purrfect body.  
  
*Can't seem to forget, can't get you out my head*  
  
Before I knew it, I had already fallen. Head over heels for my number one rival, and I had no intention of trying to ignore it cause you really are all that.  
  
*Cause the verdicts in I'm crazy over you*  
  
I actually started going to extremes to try and see you, get a glimpse of you. Life was so much easier when I became captain. Oh how many friendly matches did I challenge you to? The thought makes me smile at my stupidity and helplessness but would you blame me? I mean, just one glance or better yet a smile from you totally makes my day.  
  
*How can one be down, tell me where to start  
  
Cause every time you smile, I feel tremors in my heart*  
  
But the fact remains that you are Kainan and I am Shoyo. It ain't all that easy 'bumping' into each other, however come hail or storm I'll figure out a way cause eventually all will fall into place.  
  
*I have but one concern, how can I get with you  
  
Till my day comes, here's what I'm gonna do*  
  
So here I am, once again on my bed thinking all about you. The match had ended about an hour ago and still I can feel the adrenaline pumping thorough me, or maybe it's the high I get whenever you're near me. But one thing's for sure, even time doesn't seem to be able to make you fade away from my thoughts. You are still my number one priority, your suave self engraved deep in my mind, unforgettable.  
  
*Be sittin up in my room  
  
Back here thinkin bout you  
  
I must confess, I'm a mess for you  
  
Be sittin up in my room  
  
Back here thinkin bout you  
  
I must confess, I'm a mess for you*  
  
I wonder how you'd be if we were ever to get together. Wait a sec. most importantly, I wonder are you straight? You look it. I mean the epitome of suaveness and manliness; you just ooze it all by the buckets. I wonder if you even know how appealing you are. I seem to be thinking a lot about you, but I can't help it, as I said I'm in head over heels.  
  
*Pray that you'll invest, in my happiness  
  
All it takes is just one simple call from you*  
  
I wonder have you figured out the hints yet. I wonder if you'd ever fancy someone such as me. Damn! How is it that you can make me such a wreck, the ironic thing being that you have no idea of the power you have over me. I can't help but grin at the silliness of my situation.  
  
*Turn my heart around, if I'm making ground  
  
Pretty baby please, tell me if I'm getting through*  
  
Or. are you playing me? Do you know and not feel a thing for me? I'm drowning myself in insecurities and possibilities, but how am I ever suppose to know the truth if you won't tell me?  
  
*Tell me what is up  
  
You see I need to know*  
  
My one concern is you. will you ever give me a hint or will I always be suspended here, in this sea of doubts?  
  
*Tell if I'm far, or if I'm getting close  
  
I have but one concern, and that one concern is you*  
  
But I guess I'll just have to be patient and wait.  
  
*Til I'm with you, here's what I'm gonna do*  
  
Speak of the devil. I grin into the phone receiver as I hear you smile, your chocolaty smooth voice caressing my ears. Hmm. meet up for a drink? Do you even need to ask? In a blink of an eye I've got a jacket on and am on the roads heading to you.  
  
*Be sittin up in my room  
  
Back here thinkin bout you  
  
I must confess, I'm a mess for you  
  
Be sittin up in my room  
  
Back here thinkin bout you  
  
I must confess, I'm a mess for you*  
  
Cloud nine if anyone asks, that's where I am right now. I know that I have this goofy grin splattered across my face, but I don't care. Why should I? As long as you're with me, all's fine.  
  
*How can one be down, tell me where to start  
  
Cause every time you smile, I feel tremors in my heart*  
  
I spot you at the entrance to the café. You look gorgeous. Nobody could have guessed that you'd just come from a strenuous basketball game. Your face glows and you look fresh, like you'd just popped out from a shower  
  
*I have but one concern, how can i get with you  
  
Til my day comes, here's what I'm gonna do*  
  
I slow my pace taking in the wonderful sight that you are. You turn and see me. That beautiful confident smile tugs at your lips and you stand there waiting for me. "Hey there Kenji. sorry for the short notice, just felt like grabbing a bite and chatting. Hope you don't mind" "Not at all, Shinichi" //Not at all//  
  
*Be sittin up in my room  
  
Back here thinkin bout you  
  
I must confess, I'm a mess for you  
  
Be sittin up in my room  
  
Back here thinkin bout you  
  
I must confess, I'm a mess for you*  
  
~OWARI~  
  
So what do you think. My second Maki fic. MAKI *drools* Hmm. so me going to go now. Me got pizza to eat PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA!!!! ^^ 


End file.
